


What Spartos Likes

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [15]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Spartos finally comes forth with his feelings.
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	What Spartos Likes

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely based on the fact that he looked sick when sinbad offered a couple ladies for his lap at Maharajan mixed with the feelings of my first crush regarding sex and sexuality.

Sharrkan and Pisti spotted their target. Sharrkan ran in and grabbed one of Spartos's arms. Pisti got the other.

"Target—"

"Captured!"

"Wait, what? Heeey!" Spartos struggled, but to no avail. Away he was dragged~

They reached a bar and got some drinks.

"So, Spartos. Think you might take a wife sometime soon?" Pisti asked.

"That is to be decided at a later date."

"Anyone on your mind? Any girl who makes your heart beat and legs quake?" Sharrkan asked.

"None."

"That's cold, Spartos," Pisti said.

"Perhaps, but it is how I feel."

"So even looking at her doesn't make you look twice?" she asked, pointing to a dancer. Spartos looked at her, but instead of feeling any sort of want or lust, he just blinked and turned away, looking a little sick.

"I don't like sex," he said quietly.

"What was that?" Sharrkan asked, leaning in.

"I don't like sex! I find it... rather repulsive."

"Oh." His friends looked at each other as Spartos put his head in his hands.

"I'm the heir of Sasan and must have an heir, yet I cannot stand to think of such things."

"Maybe we can knock you out and get her pregnant while you're asleep?" Pisti said. Spartos and Sharrkan stared at her.

"What? Just spitballin' for the future."

"But you really don't like sex? That's ridiculous!" Sharrkan said.

"I know! And I've been trying to get over it but... every time I do, I feel worse, as if I am lying to myself."

Sharrkan's face grew more serious. He took a deep drink and nodded, then clapped Spartos on the back.

"If you're not into it, I won't force you anymore."

"Thank you."

"Same here. We'll focus on getting you to go out and leave getting you a girlfriend behind," Pisti said.

"And thank you as well." Spartos smiled warmly. The rest of their evening passed blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> pap pap spartos. he's a good doggo


End file.
